


[Podfic] Moonlight

by KeriArentikai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blue Castle AU, Character Death, HIV/AIDS, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, I Swear There Actually Is A Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriArentikai/pseuds/KeriArentikai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty-nine, Stiles was unhappy, unfulfilled and had never been in love. Living with his strict and religious aunt and uncle, he had always felt trapped. But when he learns that he has less than a year left to live, he decides to throw caution to the wind and live what's left of his life to the fullest.</p><p>This involves coming out to himself, reconnecting with old friends in a bittersweet way, and maybe even getting to know the town's bad boy, Derek Hale. No matter what rumours he's heard about Derek, no one with dimples like that can be all bad, Stiles thinks.</p><p>___<br/>AKA, the Blue Castle AU that I'm sure has been written for this fandom already, but I couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594282) by [KeriArentikai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriArentikai/pseuds/KeriArentikai). 



Length: 48:59  
Format: mp3

Download it at the audio archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/moonlight-0).


End file.
